Fairytale
by Aixyutin
Summary: Because back then, even when kingdoms were frequently bartered away to unknown knights and princesses met princes under the discerning eye of dead dragons, there were kings and there were witches. Winner of December Dateme 2009.
1. Of Witches

Well, here is my DateMe entry. It was supposed to be fluff, but my mood made it a lot more complicated than it ought to be.

**Prompt:** Fairytale

**Alternate Universe:** Konoha Academy, high school of the elite… yadda yadda yadda. A cliché with a _twist_: featuring a Hyuuga Hinata that, despite her exterior, is a _true _Hyuuga to her very bones. Oh yes, I also changed her nervous gesture from finger twitching to something else. Kudos to anyone who spots it.

**Dedication**: **Bjorkubus**: Your drawings are so _awesome_ they make my fingers twitch to type on the keyboard and write more fanfiction. _Gah_. I hate you. :)

**Disclaimer**: not mine.

* * *

**Fairytale**

Because back then, even when kingdoms were frequently bartered away to unknown knights and princesses met princes under the discerning eye of dead dragons, there were kings and there were witches.

**Chapter One: Of Witches**

**

* * *

**

True, fairytales and legends were dramatized—after all, there were more dragons running around in fairytales than Kakashi had masks. Still, despite the eloquence and the imagery, fairytales and legends fundamentally spoke _truth_. They spoke of human nature, of the unending circle of hate, love, revenge, and of all the emotions that make humans both flawed and perfect.

There really were _princesses_. True, although they may not dress in silken gowns and had hair long enough to sweep the floor, princesses _existed_.

"Hinata, what do you think of this?"

"I think it looks useful Sakura…" Hinata demurred even as she inwardly marveled (not for the first time) how simple and yet _pretty _Sakura looked with her pink hair bouncing around her shoulder and her green eyes peering intently at the folder. Yes, while Haruno Sakura may not have fairy godmothers dancing at her fingertips, she certainly was a princess in every sense of the word even in her high school uniform.

"Well, looks like we got all the research we need," the girl said absentmindedly before she tucked the folder underneath her arm. "C'mon Hinata, let's get some food. I'm starved!"

Even a simple action like wrinkling her nose looked _pretty _on Sakura.

"Alright," Hinata murmured, tucking strands her own dark hair (long, lank, _limpid_) behind her ears. She had contemplated chopping it fashionably short or mid-length like Sakura but her long hair was a security blanket she couldn't let go of. Hinata almost tripped on her shoes as she scrambled after the girl.

They bumped into Tayuya on their way out.

"Hey Haruno!" Although Tayuya was _always _rude to everyone, even she couldn't help the friendly undertone in her voice. Who could? Who could not help but like the eager-beaver, graceful, open-book Haruno Sakura who had worked so hard to make her own place among the elite at Konoha Academy?

It wasn't as if she didn't have faults. She was loud, brutally honest at times, wore her heart on a sleeve, proud—but even her faults seemed appropriate for the princess she was.

"…Hyuuga."

So unlike Hinata, who was the _witch_.

Hinata lowered her eyes, tucked her grown-out bangs behind her ears, and avoided the other girl's judgmental gaze.

"Hey, don't be rude," Sakura shot back. Tayuya pouted and ruffled Sakura's hair.

"Bitch," Sakura taunted as she placed one hand on her waist aggressively. Tayuya only laughed flippantly, not at all fazed by the girl's glare. Even the glares of princesses only incited amusement in arguably the bitchiest girl in Konoha Academy.

"Get going, Haruno," Tayuya said playfully as she walked away.

"Bitch," Sakura muttered underneath her breath. "You alright Hinata?"

"Yeah," Hinata said with a strained smile.

_After all, who could love a witch except for a true princess?_

"Food, food, food…." Sakura chanted underneath her breath as they neared the school café. It was surprisingly cute to see and once again Hinata felt her heart simultaneously glow with pride and wither with shame. She was proud to have such a friend, to be close to such a princess but—

"Sakura-chan!"

Enter the _prince_.

"Naruto-baka, stop shouting," Sakura screeched back, her hands already curled into fists.

"Ne, Sakura-chan…" the blonde whined before he tackled the enraged girl in front of the whole café.

"Get _off _of me Naruto! You're embarrassing me!" Despite her angry words, there was a fondness in the way Sakura whacked his arms that had encircled her waist playfully. The spectators looked on approvingly before turning back to their own business. A princess always looked best next to her prince.

"Hina-chan, you aren't offended are you?"

Hinata felt herself glow a bright, bright red as she found herself the sole focus of brilliant blue eyes that shone through messy blonde hair. Her palms grew sweaty and she nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Ah, President…" she said weakly as she shyly watched him. As always, the student government's president's (wasn't that a mouthful?) uniform was haphazardly worn and haphazardly buttoned, leaving a bit of his chest exposed. The tie had long vanished and although Hinata knew it was _so _wrong she couldn't help but let her eyes trace his exposed collarbone.

"Eh?! Just call me Naruto Hina-chan!" Naruto said eagerly, ignoring Sakura's sigh and eye-rolling.

Trust the prince to be kind to the witch too.

"It's fine, President—"

"Deadlast…" Hinata felt herself tense and raised her hand to tuck her hair behind her ears again.

Enter the _king_.

As always, although he wore the uniform perfectly with his tie impeccably tied in a full Windsor knot, there was something so rakishly _dangerous _about him. Even when his lips were twisted in a scowl, as he was doing so now, Uchiha Sasuke was undeniably handsome and undeniably attractive. Nevertheless, Hinata felt more fear than attraction at the sight of him.

No, this king wasn't anything like the prince or the princess. He knew _exactly _how evil the witch could be. It was only out of sheer royal grace he didn't show his outright suspicion.

"Ah, Vice President," Hinata said demurely, her eyes already flicking toward the floor as she took a subtle step away from Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted cheerfully, utterly ignoring the grimace that Sasuke threw his way. Sakura struggled until she finally threw off Naruto's impromptu embrace before she hastily smoothed down her skirt and bit her lip hesitantly.

"Hello Sasuke…" she said shyly. He gave a small nod in greeting.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said curtly as he inclined his head. His eyes were narrowed and Hinata felt her fingers twitch.

"Ne, Sakura, are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Erm… a bit," Sakura said carefully as she unsuccessfully fought her blush as Sasuke watched her impassively.

"Let's go grab some ramen then! You too Sasuke!" Naruto crowed as he slung a friendly arm around Sasuke's shoulder as Sakura muffled her own giggles. Sasuke frowned and crammed his hands into his pockets. They were the perfect image of high school camaraderie. It was all so sweet it almost made want Hinata want to curl her fingers into claws to rip them all in two.

Almost, almost… almost.

"Do you want to come Hinata?" Sakura said kindly.

Hinata hesitated and opened her mouth to refuse—

"C'mon, Hina-chan!"

Hinata blushed. When a prince asked you himself, even a witch had to acquiesce.

"Alright," she said quietly.

The walk to the ramen bar was filled with Naruto's chatter and Sakura's subsequent scolding punctuated only by the odd comment from Sasuke. Hinata trailed just a step behind as she kept a fond smile on her face despite the looks they drew.

It wasn't as if they would openly glare. No, the groomed youth of Konoha High knew better than to openly show their disdain. However, that didn't stop them from oh-so-casually sliding their eyes away from the Hyuuga Heiress or lingering just a second longer to show their disbelief.

Witches really did stand out when they were in a crowd of royalty.

While Naruto and Sakura may act oblivious to the situation, even they weren't totally ignorant. Hinata did not miss the glares they sent at other people or their efforts to engage her in the conversation.

How sweet of them. How _kind _of them.

She doesn't deserve their kindness.

Only Sasuke acted utterly oblivious to the stir they were causing—no that wasn't the right word. Only Sasuke acted utterly indifferent, utterly blasé. Somehow, although she still doesn't like him, Hinata felt her respect for him grow just a few notches.

After they finally arrive at the bar and promptly order their ramen, Hinata was vaguely surprised when Sasuke took a seat next to her. Although she would honestly prefer to sit next to Naruto, she couldn't help but see the silver lining in the dark cloud—it would hurt less.

Something flashed in Sakura's green eyes for a second but vanished as she began to blush out of embarrassment, as if she were ashamed to be jealous. It made her look prettier than ever.

Hinata shamefully focused on her ramen—the princess shouldn't feel threatened. After all, she was only the witch.

Like the walk there, the conversation at the table was still mostly dominated by Naruto and Sakura. This time however, when the arguing duo left momentarily to dispose of their trays, Hinata found herself alone. With the Uchiha Sasuke.

_Oh my._

"So what does the Hyuuga want with Haruno?"

"Excuse me?" Hinata widened her eyes and raised her knuckle to her lips in the perfect image of innocence.

A sneer flitted across Sasuke's lips. Up close, they look remarkably perfect and remarkably similar to Hyuuga lips. Uchiha lips have the same aristocratic tilt and they twist into that familiar arrogant smile much too easily for Hinata's comfort.

"Don't tell me the Hyuuga Heiress is rubbing elbows with Haruno out of pure friendship—I may not be Itachi but even I can see the obvious."

Hinata's eyes flashed.

"I don't see how your brother has anything to do with this," Hinata demurred as she cagily evaded the question.

"No, he doesn't," Sasuke agreed smoothly. "It's bad enough that Uzumaki feels as if he needs to take you under his wing as a charity case. We don't need Haruno feeling the same," he continued cruelly.

It's a true indication of Hinata's self control that she didn't fly at him with fork and knife and only tightened her grip on the chopsticks. With fingers that trembled just a little bit, she tucked her hair behind her ear in pseudo-calm.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"How about I put it this way? Haruno Sakura, young and brilliant, likely on her way to a brilliant career in medicine and from an unknown family. What a boon for the Hyuuga Conglomerate if they can ensnare her early enough. I heard they're thinking about expanding their business into AID drugs in the future. Naruto may think he can change the world, but no matter how powerful his dad maybe, the Uzumakis are still an outsider. _I_ know better." As he spoke, he inched closer until his mouth was only an inch away from her ear. If they had been two other people besides Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata, one could have almost imagined they were two young adolescents in love. Unfortunately, they were who they were and there was nothing romantic about that scene.

A more appropriate allusion would have been a cat and a mouse.

Hinata's face turned an unhealthy sickly pale color and her eyes had taken on a pained look. Her posture stayed straight however, and when she turned to look at the boy from beneath her lashes, she was pure ice.

"I heard Suigetsu is quite the genius in chemistry."

It was only one line but it was enough. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and for a moment it looked as if he were waging an internal battle within himself.

"Not Haruno. Find someone else or else even Naruto won't forgive you," was his only warning before he rose and left.

Hinata's shoulders slumped. She gave a rueful glance at her uneaten ramen (she hated cafeteria food) and ignored the murmurs and stares. As she dumped her tray, she wondered to herself whether it was all worth it.

Well, someone had to play the witch.

Still… Hinata hesitated and bit her lip. Her eyes flicked back and forth as she thought. Finally arriving at some conclusion, she dove into a secluded alcove and cracked open her cell phone.

* * *

"Hello Neji-nii-san, this is Hinata… yes… yes… tell the Elders that Sakura failed the last quiz… yes… give me the name again? Okay… anyone else? Suigetsu? No, I don't think that would be a good idea… Uchiha. Yeah. The younger one… no I will not talk to Itachi about this. No. Alright. Goodbye."

* * *

"You owe me."

She caught him in a secluded hallway on the fourth floor after school. It was late afternoon and the setting sun painted the corridor in red and yellows that made it seem as if her dark hair was on fire.

"… who did they ask for?" He did not bother turning around.

"Yakushi Kabuto."

He tensed—but after a few moments he sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Alright. Although I must warn you, he's… a bit different," he said reluctantly.

"Hard to control?" Although she spoke softly, there was a wry undertone in her voice as if she couldn't believe an Uchiha was actually giving advice to a Hyuuga for free. Frankly, Sasuke couldn't believe it himself.

"He is eccentric. But he is useful even if he did pick up some… strange habits."

"You Uchiha should have let us deal with Professor Orochimaru earlier," said Hinata dully, parroting the words that had been spoken to her many times.

"Oh? Getting lost on a research expedition in the Amazons wasn't enough for you?"

"Uchihas," although it should come out as a scoff and a sneer, it came out more as a sigh. Sasuke turned his head to glimpse her face. Her expression was so startling he could not resist actually fully turning around to stare.

For some reason, the same pale skin that made all Hyuuga look unapproachable and cold made her look soft and fragile. Her hair, which was usually tied in an unforgiving bun, seemed looser than usual—probably because it was so late in the day. Unlike the cold hard mask that all Hyuuga generally wore her face was vulnerable and almost apologetic. Her shoulders were slumped and there was not a hint of arrogance in her whole body. Even the characteristic Hyuuga nose and sky high cheekbones looked soft. But it was her eyes that gave her away—they were guilty.

It was a look he saw many times when he looked in the mirror.

All in all, she looked as if she came out of a picture book—one of those tragic heroines who murdered the main characters out of love. Like Odette.

"You really aren't suited for all of this, are you?" Sasuke could not help but marvel.

_A witch that wasn't really evil._

It was obviously the wrong thing to say because Hinata immediately stiffened. Her eyes became hard and when she raised her head from staring at the ground to staring at his face, he was almost amused (but some small part of him was also saddened) when he saw the stiff angle of her stubborn chin and mouth.

"I am the Hyuuga Heiress. You will not forget that, Uchiha-san." That said, she turned on her heel to briskly walk away.

Sasuke did not say goodbye. However, just before she got out of ear shot, he found himself opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry."

She paused and from the back she almost had him fooled. Her shoulders were straight and her neck was regal. Nonetheless, Sasuke could easily imagine her anguished eyes.

"I honestly didn't expect you to let Sakura go," he said quietly.

The sound of her shoes clipping business-like against the floor sounded oddly lonely.

Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair. He pulled at his stiff tie and then glanced at the manila folder in his hands—Suigetsu's latest test scores—before crumpling the paper.

He felt dirty.

_the king marveled at the ugliness of human nature. the witch could have told him all about it and more, if he had bothered to ask._

* * *

_**Review**_. I can't stress how important reviews are to authors like me. I, unlike many great authors out there, care more about reviews than I should. But who cares…

Golden Cycle! Happy author = happy chapters = happy readers = happy reviews = happy author.


	2. Of Kings

**Author's Notes:**

Like every trilogy, there is the introduction… and then there is the _**climax**_**.**

**Dedication**: **Clockwork Starlight, **for agreeing to the insane job of cowriting Pandemonium. I love you lots and lots.

**Disclaimer**: not mine.

Warning: Sasuke's language get's a teeny bit explicit here.

* * *

**Fairytale**

**Chapter Two: Of Kings**

* * *

"Ne, Naruto… what do you know about Hinata?"

Sasuke froze.

"Eh… you mean Hina-chan?"

They were in the student government lounge. Although technically it could be used by any senior student, it was unofficially "Uchiha Sasuke's domain" and only his friends (the incorrigible Student President and Secretary) were fool enough to encroach on his territory.

"Who else would I be talking about, moron?" Sakura snapped absent-mindedly as she drank her usual coffee.

"No need to get snappy princess… anyway, I don't know a lot. She's really shy and quiet and doesn't really talk with a lot of people besides probably Kiba and Shino. Kinda weird actually."

"That's not nice Naruto! Anyway, um, isn't she the Heiress to the Hyuuga?" Sakura said, trying her best to act casual. It was hard to when she felt like such a gossiping bitch but she honestly wanted to know.

"Er, yeah," Naruto said, a bit confused—it was common knowledge that _everyone _knew so he hadn't felt the need to mention it.

"Then… how come she isn't like… you know… popular?" Sakura's embarrassment was obvious from her bright blushing but her voice was steady.

"Huh?"

"You know," Sakura waved her cup in the air in casual flourishes. "Like you and Sasuke. Or like Ino and even Shikamaru… you know, people who come from rich old families and stuff. And it's not like she has a bad personality! She's really sweet!"

"I'm not exactly rich Sakura or belong to an old family," Naruto said wryly.

"You're the Prime Minister's son. Basically, to put it bluntly, why don't I see hordes of people trying to kiss up to her? Heck, why isn't she on the student council? I mean, even Ino is and she doesn't do anything!"

It was one of the uglier facts about Konoha High. Although they did their best to include scholarship students such as Sakura, it was an old tradition that the student council was occupied by students belonging to the oldest, illustrious families. Hence, it was indeed strange that Hyuuga Hinata didn't occupy some spot or the other on the student council. An outsider would have even expected her to be president by default.

The Hyuuga were _that _prestigious.

Well, if there was one thing Sasuke couldn't help admiring about Sakura, it was her brutal honesty and candor.

"Er, well… that's a good point. What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto swiveled his head as he attempted to glance at Sasuke from his sprawled position on the couch.

Sasuke, who was calmly reading over the last minute details of the upcoming winter formal, didn't even bother to look up from his task. "It would in your best interest to forget about Hyuuga Hinata," he said calmly.

"Eh? Why?" Sakura sputtered. Naruto echoed her astonishment.

"C'mon, what's wrong with Hina-chan? Sure she's weird but she's not mean!"

"You, Naruto, are an idiot," Sasuke said calmly. "At least Sakura has the excuse for being a relative newcomer, having transferred here only last year. You, however, have been here since freshman year."

"Eh? Damnit Sasuke, you're not answering the question!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh. "If you have this much time to gossip about other people, maybe you should get around to actually doing these proposals, Mr. Stugov president!" As if to accentuate his point, he held up and waved the papers he had been working on.

"But this is much more interesting!"

'Honestly, I thought I knew the definition of idiot… until I met Naruto,' Sasuke thought darkly.

"I want to know…" Sakura chimed in.

Sasuke glared. "Annoying," he muttered, ignoring Sakura's flinch.

"Stop being such a bastard!" Naruto said defensively.

"You stop being an idiot," retorted Sasuke. "I swear, all the ramen must have rotted your brain."

"Eh?! How can you deny the godliness of ramen?" As Naruto launched into his age-old ramen speech, Sasuke thanked the gods for Naruto's characteristic flightiness.

Nonetheless, Sakura was not to be deterred. This time though, she waited until Naruto left the room to get more coffee before she reopened the topic again.

"Ne Sasuke… what is it about Hinata that you're not telling me?"

"What part of staying away from the dragon do you not get, _princess_," Sasuke hissed, purposefully using the nickname Naruto had given her.

"B-but…"

"Hyuuga Hinata may look very _sweet_ and I admit, for a Hyuuga she may very well be. But no matter how _sweet _she is she's still a Hyuuga and a very dangerous one at that."

"I-I.."

"So, _princess_, if you can stop butting your nose in business you really shouldn't touch, perhaps you will let me get back to work?"

The king impassively watched the princess crumpled. While there was some part of him that felt a sliver of guilt for crushing the princess' romantic outlook toward life, for the most part he could care less. While the princess and prince may spend their days in a fairy tale killing dragons and finding fairy godmothers, the king had a kingdom to run and he knew the shadowy back alleys of grimy politics and backstabbing all too well.

Idly, the king wondered whether the witch was as dirty as he.

* * *

"Hey Hina-chan! Come sit with us!"

"I…" Hinata's eyes flicked back and forth warily.

"C'mon!"

Sasuke impassively watched as the girl shyly take seat next to a too-stiff Sakura. Naruto seemed not to notice the heavy atmosphere and continued to glibly chatter.

"Ne, Hina-chan are you going to the upcoming dance?"

"No…" She tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Eh?! Why not?"

"I-I…"

"If Hinata doesn't want to go that's her business Naruto!" Sakura snapped.

"Neh… but it will be fun! It's the winter formal!" Naruto cajoled.

Hinata gave a small fake smile even as she hid her pain. No one would possibly have fun with the _witch_ around.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke sneered as he viciously bit into his lunch.

"Aww, Sasuke… speaking of which, are you going?"

"No."

"Why not?!" Naruto whined.

"Because it's _boring_," Sasuke enunciated slowly as if he were talking to a toddler.

"As the Stugov President I'm ordering you to go!"

Sasuke muttered, "You can't be serious… "

"Do you want me to make it an official decree?"

Sasuke glanced at his friend and almost reeled when he saw the insane gleam in the blonde's eyes. It was the same gleam that had gotten Sasuke into trouble many, many times.

"… damnit Naruto." Despite Sasuke's sour face, Sakura giggled as she tried to hide her enthusiasm at the idea. Sasuke in a suit was always nice.

Naruto then turned the topic to other more mundane things. For a moment, Sasuke actually thought it was safe.

"I know!" Naruto suddenly said, snapping his fingers.

Both Hinata and Sasuke immediately tensed, sensing bad news on the horizon.

"Sasuke can go with Hinata!"

Shocked silence.

"No, no it's f-fine," Hinata sputtered even as Sakura leaped to her feet.

"You can't just force people together like that!" Sakura shrieked.

"C'mon princess. Since we're already going together, Sasuke and Hinata can go together and we can all have fun!"

Sakura flushed unhappily. It was only because she presumed Sasuke would not go that she had agreed to be Naruto's "date". However, no matter how irrational she was at times, even she knew how crass it would be to state her true intentions.

"C'mon Hinata, please?"

Hinata vigorously shook her head even as her mouth moved to make vehement denials. Nonetheless, Naruto was not to be deterred. He quickly leaped out of his seat and walked around the table to kneel before her.

"C'mon, please?" he said imploring as he knelt on a knee and clasped her hand.

The resemblance to a proposal was not lost Hinata. It was much too similar to Hinata's daydreams of being rescued by a blonde prince on a white horse and although she really wanted to say no—

Those blue eyes should be listed as weapon of mass destruction.

"… okay," she said weakly.

What the prince wanted, the prince got.

"Yay Hina-chan! You're the best!" Naruto crowed, reaching up to hug the girl. Hinata flushed and almost looked as if she would faint.

Meanwhile, the king and the princess wondered if the kingdom could possibly survive.

* * *

"You look nice." His voice was indifferent as he offered his arm.

"Thank you. You look nice too," she said politely, gingerly placing her fingers on the crook of his arm. Their interaction was so scripted it felt like a piece of bad fanfiction. Nonetheless, there were rules both had to follow—even the witch.

Although both were dressed in conservative wear, somehow the effect was totally different. While Sasuke looked confident and sexy in his black suit, Hinata looked meek and boring in her simple white dress. (She had originally wanted to wear black, but it was something of a Hyuuga tradition not to wear black except when mourning and she'd already worn all her dark blue dresses once already and hadn't had time to buy a new one. God forbid she wear the same dress twice—it would make the Hyuuga look bad. Hence, she had been forced to wear a white dress the family stylist had bought for her that she'd never worn.)

"Where are Naruto and Sakura?" Hinata murmured. Sasuke had to lean down to hear her due to the loud booming music.

"They aren't here yet… never mind, there they are."

"Yo Sasuke!"

Hinata's eyes immediately latched the triangle of bare skin Naruto revealed. Even in a former suit he had discarded the tie and left his cuffs open. Although he had made an effort to comb his hair, it seemed as (sexily) mussed as ever.

"Hello Sasuke, Hinata," Sakura demurred. Hinata could feel herself shrinking as she saw how just unbelievably _gorgeous _Sakura looked in a strapless red dress. It was no wonder Naruto couldn't keep her eyes of her.

Hinata felt something in her die.

"C'mon Sakura, let's dance!"

"Um…" Sakura hesitated, glanced at Sasuke—and then something in her stood straight. There was sudden steel in her expression and for once, the girl seemed to have a backbone.

"Fine, let's go Naruto." She flipped her hair and vanished all too soon with the blonde.

"Do you want to dance?" Sasuke intoned, his voice utterly detached. He couldn't help feeling relieved when Hinata vigorously shook her head.

"The music…" Hinata weakly said. Sasuke nodded. While Hinata could ballroom or waltz with the best of them, the techno music that was being blasted by the speakers demanded dancing that involved gyrating hips and sinuous movement was obviously beyond her comprehension.

For a good part of the evening, they sat in a corner in awkward silence. Hinata somehow couldn't keep her eyes off Naruto and Sakura, and Sasuke couldn't help but observe her observe them. It was an interesting sight, to say the least. While her face was stoic, her eyes shifted through more emotions than Sasuke could name. He was sure, however, that the last one was resignation.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke was actually surprised to hear the sincerity in his voice. Hinata didn't seem to notice however.

"I'm fine," she said softly. Neither had to clarify what Sasuke felt sorry for. It was that obvious.

Only when the DJ began to switch to slow music (which was actually classical, much to the aghast of the teenagers, but they knew better than to complain since it was their parents paying for it all) did things become interesting.

* * *

"W…would you like to dance?"

"No," Sasuke said curtly.

As the girl ran away, Hinata could not help but marvel, "That's… the tenth one, right?"

"Hm." Although the king wasn't quite as popular as the prince, even he had his admirers. It was something that awed the witch who hadn't even been asked once.

"Hey, how come you guys aren't dancing?"

"Hello Naruto," Hinata greeted softly even as Sasuke snorted.

"C'mon, dance, dance!"

"I-It's fine…" Hinata tried to say but Sasuke knew better. Without even asking, he grabbed the girl's hand and literally dragged her toward the dance floor. Hinata was too surprised to resist and before she could even blink she found herself in the arms of an irked Uchiha.

"You didn't have to," Hinata said, her body automatically allowing him to lead her in a slow waltz.

"Che, it was either this or endure his whining for the rest of the night," Sasuke snorted. Hinata accepted his answer and let the awkward silence grow. They danced robotically, their bodies instinctively knowing the routines that had been carefully groomed into them. They danced without looking at one another.

As Hinata scanned the room (looking anywhere except her partner's face), she couldn't help flinching at the few dark looks that were thrown her way. Nonetheless, she tried to accept the unfriendliness with the same calm she accepted her lot in life. After all, it wasn't everyday that the _witch _and the _king _got together for a dance—no matter how cold and informal and utterly lacking in emotion.

"Thank you," Hinata suddenly said.

"Huh?" Sasuke glanced down to meet her gray eyes, a distinctive Hyuuga trait that remained pure even after all these generations.

"Thank you for coming with me," she said sincerely.

Sasuke's face was incredulous. "Naruto forced us together," he said flatly.

"Still," she softly insisted. "It was nice of you to do so."

"It's no big deal Hyuuga."

Hinata hesitated for a moment before she spoke. "I've never gone to a school dance before with anyone," she said quietly, a little sadly.

"Hm." Sasuke's face became blank again, but inwardly he couldn't help but reel at the emotion in her face. No Hyuuga had the right to look like that. They were already icily beautiful as it was. When they were full of emotion like _hers _was…

Hinata laughed softly. "I'm sorry—that was inappropriate of me. What I meant to say—"

"It's fine."Despite his curt tone, his hands and arms were gentler than they were before as he gracefully led her through the dance. Hinata blushed and glanced down again. If she had enough nerve to look up, she would have seen a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

"Thank you."

It was night time and like the regal king he was, he had walked her to her door. Ironically, while he seemed to blend into the night with his black suit, Hinata's white dressed reflected even the tiniest light. She seemed to notice what her dress was doing, and gave a small abashed blush.

For a witch, she looked quite the angel.

"You've already thanked me once Hyuuga," Sasuke said stiffly as he shoved his hands into his pockets uncomfortably. The king, who could rule the kingdom with an iron fist, was out of his element here. What did one say when one walked witches back to their coven?

She gave a small but sincere smile that made her eyes crinkle. "Still. Thank you. It was… fun."

Sasuke's eyes widened just slightly and he searched her face for signs of artifice. His eyes seemed to widen even further when he found none on her small face.

"I enjoyed it," she said honestly.

"Hm."

"Anyway," Hinata hastily said, blushing at his close scrutiny. "Good night."

"Good night," Sasuke said quietly to the closed door.

* * *

"Hey… thanks for going with Hinata the other day."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he glanced at his best friend. "It's fine," he muttered.

"It's just… I didn't want Sakura…" Naruto trailed off.

"Ah." Even princes could be insecure at times. It was, however, a luxury that the king could not afford.

"Anyway… it was nice of you to do it. Although, I'm honestly surprised you actually danced with her," Naruto chirped, giving a mischievous smile.

"It was that or endure your whining," Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah, yeah… but you looked like you were enjoying it."

"Whatever."

"I'm serious! Don't believe me?" Naruto growled before he shoved a hand into his backpack. "Where is it... here!" Pulling out something that looked suspiciously like a photo, he gave a triumphant smirk before he shoved it in Sasuke's face. "Look!"

Sasuke glanced at the photo, glanced away—and the whipped his head back.

"Where did you get this?"

"The Photography Club took it. They're all selling it except for Shikamaru who says it's too troublesome. I got mine from Ino," Naruto said, blithely ignoring Sasuke's deadly tone and darkening look.

_I'm going to kill Shikamaru for allowing that damn club of his to run wild._

"Hey!" But it was too late—Sasuke had promptly ripped the photo in two.

"Now I have to go buy another one," Naruto whined. Sasuke ignored him and threw the scraps into his own folder, determined to forget about the whole incident.

Later that day, in the privacy of his own room, he would take the picture out and stare. He would stare at the unmistakable glow on Hinata's face and then he would stare at the small smile on his own.

And wonder why the hell his chest felt tighter than usual.

* * *

How did one dance create such a mess?

While Hinata was indeed the Hyuuga Heiress and that did provide her certain immunity, it didn't provide her total immunity. Especially not from fangirls that were out for blood.

For the whole week, Hinata had been plagued by fangirl after fangirl. Worst of at all, they were fangirls that belonged to the lower echelons of society, which meant if Hinata did report such incidents they would be unduly punished and their families crushed. Hinata was annoyed, but she wasn't that unreasonable. The fangirls were just obviously going through a stage that most adolescents went through at one time or the other. Hinata herself had unreasonable desires… unreasonable desires she was determined to give up ever since she saw Naruto dance with Sakura.

Hinata continuously told herself that it would wear off over time. Besides, she was always careful not to be alone.

She'd underestimated the commoners' fervor for witch hunting.

They had cornered her in the changing rooms after dance class.

"You witch!"

Hinata bit back a cry as she was shoved into the shower. Before she could even think about defending herself, the water suddenly turned on, full blast.

It was_ cold_ and it was _December_.

Hinata hastily tried to run out but the girls shoved her back in. She was forced to blindly search for the knob to turn it off. By the time she had turned off the water it was too late—she was soaked through and the culprits had long vanished. She found her books and backpack in the next shower stall and was not surprised to find them also wet.

The irony of it all didn't escape her. Where witches had once burned, she had been dunked in water.

_Oh how low the Hyuuga Heiress had fallen_.

Hinata shivered as she grabbed her stuff and ran out the shower stalls and into the hall ways. The water on her face concealed her frustrated tears and her wet hair obscured her already cloudy vision.

The Physical Education Department was situated in a separate building from the rest of the school. To her great dismay, Hinata was actually forced to run out into the cold. The school was cold enough…

Hinata braced herself and then flew outside.

The cold was so painful she found herself shutting her eyes and running blindly.

No surprise she was more than a little unaware of her surroundings.

Hinata squeaked when she ran into something. Her wet shoes skidded on the slippery floor and she would have fallen if an arm hadn't suddenly curled itself around her waist and pressed her against a warm chest.

"Fuck… what _happened _to you Hyuuga?" growled a familiar voice.

* * *

Only until Hinata was sure she was steady did she dare look up and peer through her soggy bangs.

"Hello Sasuke," she said weakly before she sneezed.

"_Fuck_." Sasuke released her. Hinata couldn't help whimpering at the lost warmth. She scrunched her eyes for another sneeze, but the feeling of scratchy dry fabric on her wet neck made her eyes fly open again.

"Your jacket!" Hinata cried, dismayed.

"Just shut up Hyuuga," Sasuke snarled. His hands were gentle however as he draped his outer uniform on the drenched girl, leaving him in only a thin white dress shirt.

"Your scarf," Hinata weakly said but it was in vian. Sasuke resolutely wrapped his scarf around her neck snuggly, ignoring her weak protests that it was _cashmere_.

"Let's get you to the nurse," Sasuke murmured as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Hinata couldn't help but agree. The jacket and scarf still retained his warmth and it felt wonderful next to her sticky skin.

* * *

The nurse, of course, had been alarmed when Sasuke walked in with a drenched female student. She almost flew into hysterics however when she realized just exactly _who_ said drenched female student was.

"Hyuuga-san, I'm going to go call your parents—"

"No!" The force of her outburst made Sasuke blink and the nurse look taken aback.

"But—surely you don't want to go to class!"

"I… just… don't tell my parents." It took every bit of Uchiha in him to keep Sasuke from not looking as dumbfounded as the nurse.

"But—"

"I'll call someone else to pick me up. Just… I'll call."

"Hyuuga-san, I really think—"

"I'll deal with it." Her voice was clipped and firm and it was enough to make the nurse obey. "Can I please borrow the phone? My cell phone got wet."

"Of course Hyuuga-san…" The nurse led the wet girl to the next room, leaving Sasuke to his disturbing thoughts.

The call was short and soon Hinata was back, still shivering in wet clothes.

"Let's get you in some dry clothes," the nurse cooed.

Unfortunately, the nurse didn't have any spare winter uniforms and in the end was forced to dress the girl in Konoha High's thin summer uniform. Thankfully, the nurse did have nice warm fluffy towels and Hinata was literally swathed in a cocoon of white. A quick glare from Sasuke was more than enough to send the nurse scurrying away and soon the two were left alone.

After a moment of indecision, Sasuke awkwardly sat down next to the shivering girl on the cot. Hinata tensed at his close proximity but did not shield away.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke finally asked.

"I'm fine." Still, despite her words, her posture was defensive and scared.

"… why didn't you want to contact your parents?" It was a prickly question, but one Sasuke felt he needed to ask.

Hinata's eyes flicked to the floor and she gave one great shudder.

"If my family had found out…"

"What those girls did was inexcusable," Sasuke said evenly.

"Still, it's not enough to merit… what my family might do," Hinata whispered, hiding behind her bangs. She looked very small and very fragile.

A pregnant silence.

"… I still don't know whether to think your generosity is just plain bullshit or sheer idiocy," snorted Sasuke.

Hinata gave a small smile. "Is it too hard to believe generosity is just what it is?"

"Coming from a Hyuuga?"

"That does sound pretty incongruous…" Hinata admitted after a moment. "Still, I was never the ideal Hyuuga," she sighed.

"It's fine."

"Huh?"

"You're fine the way you are."

Hinata was stunned speechless. She fumbled for words that she could not find and by the time she could even find her voice her face had reddened to a bright pink. She squeaked and buried her face in her towels.

Sasuke was just thankful Hinata hadn't noticed his own blush.

"I'm sorry I got your jacket and scarf wet." Her voice was muffled by the towels, but it was still intelligible.

"It's fine."

"I'll wash it before I return it."

"Don't worry about it."

"It was… very kind of you to help me. Thank you," Hinata said hesitantly as she peeked over her towels to glance at the young man. To her astonishment, there was a light dusting of pink across his pale cheeks.

"It's fine," Sasuke said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head in a gesture so Naruto-like Hinata could not help but giggle.

She looked relaxed when she giggled. She looked… actually attractive when she smiled sincerely.

Sasuke wasn't even consciously aware he was leaning close until he literally felt her scent wash over him. She smelled of musk, moss, and vanilla.

Hinata didn't know exactly _why _Sasuke was leaning ever close but she had a terrible hunch—what was even more disturbing was that she didn't know exactly why she wasn't moving or telling him to back off.

It must be because his eyes were so mesmerizing. They were so dark and polished and perfect. Hinata would never laugh again when a fangirl gushed rainbows and stars about Sasuke's eyes.

The sound of the door slamming open made Sasuke and Hinata jerk away however, and all thoughts of mesmerizing eyes flew out the window.

* * *

His unannounced entrance was startling enough.

But it wasn't half as startling as his identity.

"Are you alright Hinata?" his voice was actually _worried_ as he took long, swift steps toward the girl.

"I'm fine..." Hinata said softly, clutching the towels tightly. She squeaked when she was suddenly hugged tightly. Despite her surprise, her eyes softened and she relaxed in the protection and warmth his embrace provided.

"Are you sure?" The man withdrew slightly to rest a hand on Hinata's forehead.

"I d-don't have a fever…" Hinata stuttered, her face flushing pink.

"Thank goodness." The hand left her forehead but it did not leave her face. As he cradled her cheek with one large hand, his thumb idly brushed her feathery cheek. Hinata unconsciously leant into the warm palm.

"Nii-san…"

"What are you doing here otouto?" Uchiha Itachi asked with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Sasuke was stunned.

In the course of one minute, he'd seen more emotions on his brother's face than he had seen in _years_. And never, in his whole life, would Sasuke ever had _dreamed_ he'll ever see his brother so gently hold a girl with that soft look in his eyes.

It was, at first glance, an odd sight. A young man dressed in a full business suit cradling a girl with wet hair wrapped in fluffy towels. Nonetheless, no matter how many times Sasuke blinked or subtly pinched himself, the sight still remained. He'd _known_ his brother had been under orders to acquaint himself with the eldest Hyuuga—but never would Sasuke have believed that Itachi would actually develop affection for his prearranged fiancée. Itachi never showed any sign, any hint—

Sasuke hated the bitter taste in his mouth.

"... Hinata called _you_?" Sasuke blurted out. It was obviously, oh so obvious, and Sasuke couldn't believe he had just spoken so—

"Is that so surprising?" Uchiha Itachi answered calmly. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"Sasuke-san didn't do anything! He was kind enough to bring me to the nurse—" Hinata hastily said, grabbing Itachi's arms imploringly.

"Ah, I see. Thank you otouto. Hinata, do you want to go home now?"

The girl mutely nodded.

"Come on." Itachi carefully helped the girl out of her many towels. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her thin uniform. Almost as if without a second thought, he shrugged off his own jacket and scarf and wrapped it around the girl tightly.

The irony of the situation was not lost on Sasuke. This time however, Hinata did not protest and only quietly thanked the man.

"I'll see you later otouto. Tell okaa-san I'll be back for dinner," was all Itachi said before he guided the girl out. Hinata only had time to spare one last glance back at Sasuke before she vanished.

For some reason, long after they were gone, Sasuke's hands remained clenched in tight fists.

* * *

_For some unknown reason, the king couldn't help but feel angry that his kingdom's trademark witch had been so cunningly stolen away. Although it should have been a blessing, somehow he couldn't help feeling it was a curse._

* * *

And you all thought that the Itachi comment in chapter one was just a casual remark…

Like all fairytales, the princes and princesses often have to overcome a big obstacle such as an evil stepmother, a dragon, etc. Well, since this is a story of a witch and a king, I made it a la Final Fantasy: one obstacle and then the big boss!

[ cackles ]

**Review**. Or else I'll threaten you not to finish this. =) _**Remember the golden cycle.**_


	3. Of New Happy Endings

**Author's Notes: **

Did I sufficiently scare you with the introduction of Itachi?

Please view in 3/4 format.

**Dedication: **Sunny Lore – no don't feel sheepish. Feel happy!

**Disclaimer: **I refuse to repeat myself!

* * *

**Fairytale**

**Chapter 3: Of New Happy Endings**

* * *

Sasuke avoided her for several weeks after that. After the girls were expelled (at least their parents' jobs remained intact) things returned to as they were before. Somehow, Hinata felt disappointed. Despite the mystery and the darkness attached to a witch's life, a witch's life was really quite monotonous. After all, how many times could you curse a person anyway?

The presence of royalty had brought sparkle and light the witch had forgot even existed and she found herself craving that light again. It was an unholy craving that ripped at her gut and defied her very nature—

But, nonetheless, the witch craved.

* * *

"Well, Hyuuga-san, I must say I'm honestly surprised to receive this."

"With your skills and talents Kabuto-san, I'm sure you must have expected it," Hinata demurred.

The white-haired boy (man?) chuckled. "You know that's not what I mean Hyuuga-san."

Hinata fought down a blush, before she forced herself to arch an eyebrow in a condescending manner. "Surely you aren't going to refuse?"

It was only because it was _Hinata _that it sounded like a casual question. However, Kabuto could hear the whole entirety of the Hyuuga clan behind her voice.

"I'm no fool. And besides, you are much more pleasant to work with than some other Uchihas I know. Much more cute too."

Hinata couldn't stop the blush this time and tucked her hair behind her ears to distract herself. "Thank you?"

Kabuto laughed and idly flicked the unopened envelope that had the Hyuuga insignia blazed upon it. "I suppose we'll be seeing more of each other in the future?"

Hinata did _not_ like the way the conversation was turning. She took a step back away from the man's friendly but snake-like eyes, feeling like a trapped mouse. Despite her trepidation however, she forced herself to raise her chin and stare the other student in the eye.

"Yakushi."

"Why, hello Vice President-san," Kabuto said smoothly, looking over her shoulder at a certain glowering Uchiha.

Hinata could not see him, but she could feel his heat radiating from above her head. He was oddly close and while it was a bit frightening, it was also comforting.

"I suppose I shall take this as my signal to leave, neh?" Kabuto gave a mocking bow before he adjusted his glasses complacently. Neither Sasuke or Hinata moved until he had long vanished out of sight.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Hyuuga."

Hinata flinched at his curt tone. So, it was back to Hyuuga now, was it?

Then again, why should the witch assume that the king would treat her with anything more than bare bone civility?

She turned, but did not dare raise her eyes away from the ground. Instead, she studied his shoes intently and tried to mentally picture what his face looked like.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hm." In all honesty, Sasuke didn't want to answer her. He owed the girl nothing. But somehow, he felt inwardly compelled to… why, he wasn't sure of it himself.

She glanced up and blushed. The witch couldn't help feeling like some sort of princess with the way she was being saved all the time by a certain king.

"I've been saying that to you a lot, haven't I?" she said softly.

"Too much, don't you think?" Sasuke said icily. Hinata recoiled at the dark inexplicable look in his eyes. Something flickered in his eyes for a moment at the sight of her hurt expression, but it faded just as fast as it came.

There was nothing left to say.

"Watch out for yourself Hyuuga," was all he said before he turned and left.

This time, it was she who was left alone in the empty hallway.

* * *

"Hello, Hinata."

"Hello," she said softly, eyes downcast and demure. As always, Itachi gave a low chuckle of amusement before his long fingers reached out and tilted her chin upwards. Hinata obediently closed her eyes as he lowered his face to hers.

Hinata endured the closed-mouth kiss with the same patience and detachment she'd endured all the other kisses. It was only a quick peck anyway—she could tolerate that. There were times she could sense that Itachi wanted to go just a bit further. However, although she didn't exactly dissuade him, he seemed to understand her reluctance. Itachi was a patient man and he could wait.

Like all their dates, as they walked he wound his fingers around her hand. As always, she went with the flow.

Did her heart jump? Did her stomach have butterflies?

The witch could have told you off for being foolish. She was secure. The dragon protected the witch well.

She'd known by the time she was fourteen that she was to be married to Uchiha Itachi and she couldn't possibly ask for a more understanding, patient, tolerant man.

The witch didn't have time to be chasing after intangible emotions.

She didn't _deserve _to find those emotions of love and happiness.

* * *

"I finally know what exactly your problem is!"

"_Naruto_."

"You give up to easily! You just take what life throws at you and you never do anything!"

Sasuke was oddly silent.

"If you really care that much, stand up for it you bastard! Fight for it!"

"That's what _you _do Naruto," Sasuke hissed. "It's your job to run around with your stupid ideals. It's my job to be practical and actually get things done. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"It got the job done didn't it? I still get to eat ramen every time I want despite the fact you and Sakura-chan hate it, for reasons I still don't understand. And you still do all the paperwork, regardless of what I say!" Naruto said triumphantly.

"Now, get over yourself, and stop complaining about my ramen! You already ruined a lot of lunch dates I had with Sakura already!"

"… thanks, Naruto."

"Huh?"

For once, the prince in his stupidity, actually did something _smart_.

* * *

"Fairytales, Hyuuga?"

She almost felt out her chair in shock.

"Uchiha-san!"

He slid into the chair next to her, one eye on her red face and the other eye on the questionable reading material she held in her hands.

To be honest, Sasuke didn't know _why_ he was here. After all, the king really had no business meddling with the witch. Still, when he saw the witch sitting alone in an obscure corner of the library, cuddled in a sofa with the light streaming down and hitting her face, the king gave into his questionable desires and approached.

It was a risk—after all, prince and princesses could cause riots with no repercussions. If a king made a mistake however, the kingdom would falter and break.

Sasuke dearly hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Fairytales, Hyuuga?" Sasuke calmly repeated, resting his chin on his hand.

"Ah… I like reading the old stories," Hinata said shyly, a bit flustered and embarrassed. Nonetheless, with the same pride that had been born in her, she raised her chin and did not hide the childish book.

"Why?"

Hinata blinked, surprised. She'd expected him to jeer at her, mock at her—not ask her questions. This time, it was she who studied his face for artifice and it was her eyes that widened when she realized he was being genuinely sincere.

"I… it makes me happy," she hesitantly replied. "Everyone gets a happy ending in the end. The prince marries the princess and the kingdom is happy and safe…"

"Oh? What about the witches? The dragons?"

Hinata flushed. "The w-witches a-are evil…"

"Don't they deserve a happy ending too?" Sasuke's eyes were intent and Hinata found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his eyes.

God, they were pretty and they glinted like black diamonds. (Some part of her gags at her poetic language, but Hinata firmly believed nothing less could have been used to adequately describe his eyes).

"No, they don't," she whispered. "They're just _witches_."

Oh God, he was leaning closer again.

"Even if they're pretty?"

Goodness, was that his _hand _holding _her _hand.

Goodness, did he just call her _pretty_?

"E-even i-if t-hey're p-pretty," she sputtered, the book tumbling to the ground.

He gave a full-fledged smirk before he kissed her hand.

Oh god.

Oh god.

Oh _god_.

Her face was so red it could have passed as a cousin of the tomato. Her mind was utterly blank. The only thing that registered was the feeling of his lips on the back of her hand, and the glint in his eyes.

Goodness, was he _playing _her?

It must be it. There was no possible reason why it could have been otherwise. There was no way that he genuinely—

Oh god.

Hinata snatched her hand away. Her chest felt like there was a hole in it. Her feet were heavy and she felt like she was about to be sick.

"I am not one of your games," she hissed, her face now red with anger.

"Hinata—"

"Save it Uchiha," she snarled before she whirled away. Was it no surprise that she literally flew out of the library? Or more importantly, _away _from him?

A prince would have chased after her. But Sasuke was no prince and he could not help feeling amused and not a little bit exultant. _He _had pierced the witch's iron heart.

That day, the witch learned that no matter how many curses and spells she tried to cast, they seemed to all fail. The image of the king's face her mind made her want to curse and spit—and also cry in a way.

Even the dragon was useless in making her feel better. Even if he held her, and hugged her, he could not erase the burning sensation.

Oh god, bless the witches.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

They were at a family party, but it could have been a school affair considering how many alumni and fellow students were gathered there. The crème of society were all packed into one glamorous ballroom—the artificiality was so bright it almost hurt.

Once again, it was he who had caught her unawares. She had vanished onto one of the many out-of-sight balconies. Not exactly appropriate behavior for a Hyuuga Heiress, but Sasuke had long accepted the fact that Hinata wasn't to be predicted or gambled like the usual Hyuuga pawn.

Hinata turned to blink owlishly at Sasuke's inquisitive eyes. She blushed when she saw that he had loosened his tie and unbuttoned his cuffs. Although it was still neater than anything Naruto ever wore, somehow the flash of his neck and his wrists were even more scandalous than Naruto's bared collarbone and arms.

Idly, she noticed that the king looked quite handsome in a suit.

"Hm?" she asked, trying to ignore the way her fingers trembled at the sight of him.

"Shouldn't you be with Itachi somewhere?" Sasuke indifferently gestured behind him to indicate the glittering ballroom.

Hinata's eyes darkened at the mention of her fiancé. She tucked her stray hair behind her ear before she smoothed the front of her dark blue dress (conservative, as dark and plain as its owner).

"I just came here for a bit of fresh air," she said softly. She tried to sound assertive, but she came across sounding resigned. "Do you want me to leave?" Her tone wasn't plaintive, but it was close.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's fine." Despite his words, Hinata couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. Suppressing the urge to fidget any more than necessary, she glanced away from him and focused on some far away point. Parties such as these always made her wish she had wings…

So she could fly far, far, far away. A witch's broom was nice (private jets and limousines) but they came with a price (dark, dark magic) that sometimes seemed too heavy to bear.

"How's Itachi?"

Hinata blinked. "He's your brother. Why are you asking me?"

Sasuke scoffed. "You see him more often than I do," he said caustically. While Itachi often excused himself from family dinners on behalf of work, he always seemed to have enough time to take the Hinata out for coffee or dinner or even a _movie_.

"Perhaps," Hinata demurred.

"So?"

"He's fine," she answered curtly. He was silent, and for a brief moment Hinata fancied he would actually remain silent.

"… you don't like him."

Hinata's fists clenched the balcony railing tightly. Inwardly, she cursed Uchiha Sasuke for his bluntness. They weren't even friends!

"Why are you doing this?" she spoke so softly he almost couldn't hear. But he heard.

"Hm?"

"Why… why… why are you being so mean to me?" The last part really was inaudible. But Sasuke understood her well enough.

"No reason. And I'm not being mean. I'm being _honest_—"

Hinata gasped when he suddenly crossed the distance between them in two languid strides and came so close she was pressed against balcony in an effort to escape. He moved with all the elegance and the hunting intent of a predator and Hinata couldn't help but be mesmerized by his hungry eyes.

"—and I can't say you see enough honesty to spurn what little is given," Sasuke hissed into her ear. The feeling of his breath ghosting across her ear was enough to make Hinata's eyelashes flutter erratically as she raised her hands to his chest in a weak attempt to push him away. She was so stunned that even her characteristic blush failed to appear.

"Get a-away f-from me," Hinata stuttered.

She could feel his chuckle rumbling in chest through her fingertips even before her ears picked up that low seductive sound.

"Come now, surely you aren't an innocent. With my brother being who he is," Sasuke mocked, his lips almost grazing her cheek as he withdrew to look her in the eye.

Hinata stiffened. "I'll let you know, your brother is a perfect gentleman!" she snapped, anger sharpening and steadying her voice.

"Well then…"

Oh no, she did _not _like the look in her eyes, even if it was making her shiver and making her stomach do butterflies. (Gah, since when did she turn into a romantic? She was the _witch _for god's sake.)

"I don't think I can say the same for myself," he purred. "After all… I might as well live up to your low expectations anyway."

"Wha—"

He was kissing her.

It wasn't like the kisses she'd shared with Itachi. Those seemed more of a brotherly nature and were more like quick pecks, utterly informal and as uniform as the next. No, this kiss had a character of its own. This was a kiss which somehow Hinata instinctively knew could only be given by Sasuke alone.

His lips _moved _against hers and she couldn't help but gasp when his tongue swiped against her lower lip. Sasuke took advantage of her parted lips and deepened the kiss. Somehow she couldn't find it within herself to move or even throw him off. It wasn't like she returned it—but she was pliant and soft and that was all Sasuke needed.

It wasn't just the kiss. It was the way he pressed against her. It was the way he cradled the back of her head with one hand and ran his fingertips teasingly over her neck with the other. It was the way that even in a kiss, which she had always thought meaningless from her past experiences with Itachi, suddenly made the world seem _right _and worth _living_.

"… you really are an innocent," Sasuke whispered wonderingly, still so close so his breath ghosted over her lips.

His voice snapped her out of her daze.

As a rule, Hinata did not slap. She was no princess.

But that didn't mean she couldn't use her fists.

She struck his shoulder. Although the sound of fist on flesh made a duller sound than a slap, Sasuke did not fail to notice she had struck him at a key pressure point. He hissed as he felt his whole arm go numb.

_Witch._

Nonetheless, he did not release her. If he had been a prince or a knight he might have let her go. However, he was a _king _and kings did not get dissuaded so easily.

"Release me!" she hissed.

"Why should I?" he taunted, tightening his grip on her.

"I am engaged to your brother!" although she was wise enough to keep her voice down (it would be no good if they were discovered in such an uncompromising position) there was a hysterical quality to her voice.

"So?"

"This is wrong!"

"You need to stop letting them dictate your whole life," Sasuke chided, surprisingly gentle. There was no need to explain who "them and they" were.

"Sasuke!"

He silenced her with another searing kiss. This time, Hinata at least attempted to struggle in the beginning. However, almost too soon she went limp and pliant and he left her breathless yet again.

"Don't worry Hyuuga—everything will turn out alright," Sasuke said, his voice uncharacteristically strained and rough. Although Hinata was still too flustered to notice, she wasn't the only one affected by the kiss.

"Shut up Sasuke. Life's not like a fairytale. There are no such things as happy endings for the likes of me," she snapped. It would have been a lot more effective if her face wasn't flushed and her hair wasn't as mussed as it was—but it got the point across.

Sasuke sobered slightly and although he did loosen his grip, he still refused to completely let go.

"Perhaps. But we can try," he said quietly.

Hinata's bitter laugh was harsh and it made Sasuke tense unhappily.

"Easy for you to say. I'm the _witch_," Hinata said deprecatingly, referring to her school nickname.

"Witches can have happy endings too," Sasuke said firmly. It was so cheesy that he almost gagged—but once again, Hinata was too caught up with her internal turmoil to notice.

"It's not like you even like me!"

"I do like you."

"… what." Hinata gaped. Her forced expression wasn't exactly a pretty picture, but it was an amusing one and Sasuke forced himself not to smile.

"I'm honest—or mean. Whatever. It all means the same," Sasuke murmured as he drew her close to cradle her gently. It was very different from the aggressive embrace he had given earlier but somehow it made Hinata's butterfly stomach flutter all the same.

"… I'm still engaged to your older brother," she murmured into his shirt.

He kissed her temple. "It'll work out."

"… do you really like me?" Although her voice was soft, Sasuke could hear the years of loneliness and shattered hopes echo in it.

"Yes, I do," he said firmly.

* * *

So did the king end up with the witch?

M'dear, aren't you too hasty?

Let me tell you this. If you want happy endings, go find yourself a prince and princess. Those fairytales will give you the resolution you need, where the kingdom is given away to the victorious knight and everyone lives happily ever after.

The union of a king and a witch could not possibly bring a happy ending for _everyone_. In this case, the prince and princess were already too enamored to deal with the subsequent raging dragon, or the kingdom's shame.

Yes, there were tears, rage, and not a little bit of blood.

But were they happy? The king and witch?

Honestly, with an arsenal of spells and curses and dirty political power, could you have imagined otherwise?

Yes, m'dear, it might sound cruel of me to say that. But not all fairy tales are the same.

But are they still fairytales?

Y-yes…. I would have to say they are.

* * *

**Edited as of 1.8.2009  
**_Fairytale _is now officially the winner of Dateme's December 2009 contest! Thank you all _so _much for voting and supporting this story!

**_Author's Notes:_**

Wee. I suppose some of you might be sufficiently confused right now!

It's very simple. I wanted to take the basic elements of a fairytale, rip it up into pieces, and then piece the broken bits together into a new fairytale. Of course there are going to be pieces that seem not to fit, abrupt entrances, abrupt disappearances.

Fairytales are modeled after real life--but yes, they are dramatized and streamlined. I always imagined how a fairytale began in the first place. I bet the first telling must have been really awkward. Only after a fairytale has become very, very, very old does it become the simple six-pence ninety-nine-cents-rack story it becomes today. _This _fairytale is a very new one, with odd bits and pieces. For example, the entrance of Uchiha Itachi was rather abrupt wasn't it?

For this story at least, Itachi symbolizes the basic problem of witchxking pairings. He symbolizes that huge obstacle that seems almost impenetrable, that obstacle created by our own fear of anything new or anything suspicious. How much easier would it have been for Hinata to simply do as she was told! However, Itachi also symbolizes that fairytales after a time can get boring. It's all the same formula, and we really could use some new bases.

I invite anyone to attempt to retell this!

_**Review**_ and I might write a sequel. =)


End file.
